Little White Boxes
by writeallnight
Summary: Based on the deleted scene from "Beacon." Deeks comes home to a little surprise...


A/N: So...I just couldn't help myself with this one. It came to me and it had to be written. Thanks to my current university for paying me to sit and write fan fiction all day (camps are over so there's not a lot to do at the office!).

This follows the deleted scene from "Beacon" where Kensi informs Deeks that she has bought a six month supply of Soylent and half of it is for him. Soylent is like...well it's probably gross judging from the pictures. But apparently it will keep you alive. And it comes in massive white boxes. Guys I actually researched it for this fic. I can cite my sources if you want. Enjoy!

* * *

Deeks unlocked his front door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. The night out with Kip and his buddies had been fun but the week had been long and he was beat. All he wanted was to fall into bed and get a blissful eight hours of sleep.

The room was dark and Deeks took a few steps to the right, reaching for the light switch and nearly fell on his face as he tripped over something on the floor. "Ah! What the…?"

He groped for the light and slammed his leg into a second mysterious object. "Ow!"

Fumbling blindly he finally managed to hit the lights. He squinted against the brightness as he rubbed his throbbing shin. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Six large, white boxes sat on the floor at various intervals throughout the living room, the word SOYLENT printed in block letters on their sides.

One of the boxes had already been opened to reveal dozens of pre-filled packages of powdered food substitute. "Kensi," he sighed.

His girlfriend had apparently decided that her lifetime supply of edible dirt would be taking up residence in his apartment. "Fabulous," he muttered.

He gave one of the boxes an aggravated kick and grimaced when pain shot through his foot. It didn't even move.

With another sigh he maneuvered himself through the room, attempting to wade through the poorly placed death traps without killing himself. Stepping across the threshold of his bedroom he reached for the light but paused when movement caught his eye.

He smiled and paused only long enough to strip off his t-shirt and pull on a pair of sweatpants, before sliding into his bed and kissing the pretty brunette he found there. "Hi," he said as he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder.

She roused slowly. "Hey."

"You're not supposed to be in my bed," he whispered as he trailed kisses up her back. "It's our night off."

"I like your bed better," she mumbled.

"I think you're lying Agent Blye," he voice was low in her ear.

"I missed you."

He grinned and kissed her on the mouth. "Better answer."

"How's Kip?"

"Good, he's good," he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Hey Kensi?"

She didn't answer.

"Kens?" Another kiss.

"Mm?" her eyes were still closed and she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Sugarbear?" His lips found her earlobe.

That got her attention. "What?"

He paused. "Why are there six boxes of Soylent in my living room?"

She opened one eye. "I told you I was buying it."

"Yes, _you_ bought it which means it lives at _your_ apartment."

"But half of it is for you."

"Kensi," he growled.

"I'm sleeping," she groaned. "You can't interrogate me while I'm sleeping. It's against the law."

"It's also against the law to turn a man's home into a minefield but that didn't stop you. You couldn't stack them all up or something?"

"The guy put them down and they were too heavy for me," she turned away from him and curled up into a ball.

Deeks smiled. "Well I guess you'd better start working out because tomorrow you're taking them all over to your place."

"They won't fit at my place," she whined.

"You should have thought of that before you ordered them," he whispered as he flopped onto his side.

"Why are you being mean to me?" she asked. "I came to see you."

"No you didn't," he pulled her close. "You're just here for the bed."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Also, you can now find me on tumblr as chicgeekgirl89. I'll be posting all of my fanfics there as well as any and all Densi thoughts that come my way throughout the season (there will be many.) Give me a follow and leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
